


Digi-What?

by americanhoney913



Series: Untold Universes [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and her friends, after the defeat of the Hungry Light and Carmilla's mother, decided it would be a good idea to celebrate with ludicrously expensive champagne in Room 307. While inside the room, the computer boots itself up and sucks them into an alternate universe. They befriend creatures called Digimon and must fight a new evil before they can even think of going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Monsters...

"Ow," comes a voice from somewhere above Laura, making her look around her for the first time. Instead of seeing her dorm room, there's trees surrounding her, hard dirt under her butt, and a stifling humidity. "So, we're definitely not at Silas anymore."

Looking up, the dirty blond locks eyes with LaFontaine, who seems to have fallen across a tree. "Are you okay?" she asks. The ginger shrugs, a small smile on their face.

"I just fell through a computer, Hollis," they say as they swing their legs over the branch to straddle it. They stare down at Laura, eyes critical. "What the hell did you download?"

"Um, the whole Series 8 of Doctor Who?" It came out as more of a question than an answer. "I bought it off iTunes, not illegally!" When LaFontaine glares at her, she rolls her eyes and pouts. "Okay, I got the Christmas Special online, but still…"

"Hollis, calm down," the ginger tries to placate the anxious blond. "Once I get down from here, I'll punch you, but I'm stuck up here, so you're safe for now."

"Thanks…?"

"No problem."

Laura sighs and puts her head in her hands. "Do you think it's just us? Or did everyone else get sucked in too?" She thinks that maybe Carmilla and Danny might be able to survive the harsh environment. LaF and Kirsch are a close second and even Perry might be able to withstand this place for even a few days. But there is no way in hell or Hogwarts that Laura can survive this.

She looks up again. "Do you need help getting down?" LaFontaine shakes their head and swings their legs a few times before jumping down. Unlike how they had planned it in their head, the ginger lands in a small heap on the ground. Laura hurries over to help them.

"Thanks."

Laura smiles. "No problem."

" _Are all humans clumsy?_ " asks a high squeaky voice from somewhere nearby. It makes Laura think of what a toy dog would sound like… if they could talk.

" _I don't believe so_ ," says another voice that sounds like a reasonable voice. " _Most humans aren't stable when they first land._ "

LaFontaine wanders over to where the voices are coming from, Laura hiding behind their shoulder. The two voices scream, making Laura reply with her own scream and LaFontaine just gapes in shock.

"What… what the hell are they?" Laura asks, rubbing her forehead.

" _We're Digimon,_ " one of them says. It looks like a small yellow blob with clear blue eyes and small stubby legs. It has a fat tail, the tip colored white. The other one looks like a pink blob with black eyes and no legs at all. It has three short fingers on each of it's arms. " _I'm Viximon!_ " She jumps at Laura, making the smaller girl squeaks and falls back on her ass.

The little fox creature, Viximon, nuzzles against Laura's neck, making her giggle. "Aw, you're so cute!"

"What's your name, little blob?" LaFontaine asks the small pink thing at their feet, bending down so they're eye to eye with it.

" _I'm Motimon_ ," he holds out a blob arm. " _It's a pleasure to meet you._ " He shakes LaFontaine's hand, which looks tiny in their's. " _You're the first humans we've seen in a while. Where'd you come from?_ "

"Um, well," LaFontaine taps their chin, watching as Laura scratches Viximon's belly with a small smile on their face, "we fell through the computer. To wherever here is."

" _You're in the Digital World!_ " Viximon looks up, sitting on Laura's lap and a wide smile with just a little bit of fang poking out of her mouth.

"Look, have you seen any other humans around here?" Laura asks.

" _No, but I bet the others have!_ " Motimon speaks up. " _Come on!_ " He starts to bounce off. Viximon wiggles out of Laura's hold and trots off after her blob of a friend.

"Hopefully, they'll lead us to the others and not into a trap." Laura rolls her eyes at her friend and pulls them along.

* * *

Carmilla lands with an 'oof' on top of something that's definitely softer than the ground. "What the hell?" she mumbles as she feels it move under her.

"Get off of me!" a familiar voice comes from below her.

"Danny?" the vampire jumps up, glaring up at the tall Amazonian redhead.

"Carmilla, where the hell are we?"

"I don't know." Carmilla scans the area with her senses. She can hear bugs and there's definitely some sort of artificial smell to the air. "I can't sense the others."

"The last thing I remember is a bright light, but it was warm. Not like the Hungry Light."

"I think… we got sucked into the computer." Danny looks up, only to find that everything looks normal, not pixilated as she was expecting.

" _You fell from the sky!_ " a voice speaks from directly behind the two young woman.

" _You just blew our cover!_ " says a similar voice.

" _I'm sorry, but I've never seen a human before._ "

" _I haven't either, but I know not to blow our cover._ "

Carmilla spins around to find two identical looking furry blobs arguing with each other. Both have what looks like a single black fin poking out of the amber fur on their heads. Beady amber eyes look up at her before the creatures jump, accidently bumping into each other.

"Hey there, little fellas?" Danny crouches down and holds out a hand for the creatures to sniff. "Do you happen to know where we are?"

"You think these  _things_  will know where we are?" Carmilla crosses her arms. They don't seem very intelligent.

" _Hey!_ " One shouts and bounces up to get right in her face. " _At least we know where we are…_ "

" _Um, Tsunomon,_ " says the other creature, " _we_ don't _know where we are. Well, not exactly which part._ "

" _But at least we know that we're in the Digital World. Home to Digimon just like us._ " He looks from Carmilla to Danny and bounces up, landing on the vampire's shoulder. " _Come on! We've got to go tell the others!_ "

"There are  _more_  of you?" Danny asks as she scoops up the remaining creature. "Like, more that look like you, or just more creatures in general?"

" _No, silly,_ " says the one in her arms, " _we got pulled to this place just like you did. From all over the Digital World came six Digimon. We waited for the strange beings to arrive in a flash of light… and you did!_ "

"So the rest of our friends must be somewhere on this island!" Danny looks to Carmilla, her eyes shining with relief and happiness.

"Whoop-dee-doo, give the dog a bone!" Carmilla waves one finger around in the air, but her eyes are rolling at the tall redhead's enthusiasm.

The Tsunomon in her arms looks up at her, almost poking her in the chin with it's long black fin. " _What's a dog?_ "

Danny just laughs.

* * *

"We're lost," the ginger runs her hands through her hair for the thousandth time. "Completely and hopelessly lost!"

"Chill out, Mama hottie," Kirsch puts a hand on her shoulder. Ever since he began hanging out with Laura and her strange group of friends, he'd taken to calling Perry 'Mama hottie' because she seemed to take care of everyone. "We'll find the others. I'm sure LaF and Laura are already coming up with a way to get us out of here."

"If only Laura didn't feel the need to document everything. I mean, we got sucked into a  _computer_  because of her."

"Don't get angry at Laura. She didn't mean for us to come here."

Perry turns to Kirsch, eyes like fire. "And where, exactly, is  _here_?"

" _The Digital World, of course._ " At the same time, Kirsch and Perry spin around to come face to face with a small creature. This creature is a pale off-white and looks like something emerging out of a puddle with only the head formed. Its eyes are a shiny black. It also has short floppy ears and a horn on its head. " _Where else did you think you were?_ "

"Um, did that thing just talk?" Perry asks, stepping behind Kirsch and looking down at the thing.

" _I can do more than talk_ ," says the creature, " _I can sing, too._ " It opens its mouth and a horrible noise makes both humans cover their ears. Perry stumbles backwards and trips over what looks like a root, but it turns on her. She realizes with a pounding heart that it has a pale face and brown, seed shaped eyes. Its body looks like a beanstalk is growing out of the top, unfolding to create leaves. It also has stubby legs that have little toes at the end.

"Aw, they're so adorable!" Kirsch picks up the white blob and smiles. "What are you, anyway?"

" _I'm Gummymon,_ " it squeaks.

" _And I'm Tanemon!_ " says the plant-like creature that has found its way into Perry's lap.

"Hey, have you seen any, you know, humans around here?" Kirsch asks, watching as Perry runs around in a circle trying to dislodge Tanemon from her blouse.

" _We saw more beams of light shoot off in different directions. Maybe your human friends are there._ " Gummymon floats up to where he's eyelevel with the broad man. " _I bet you the others found them and are bringing them to the grotto right now!_ "

"Well then, shall we?" He chuckles as he offers his arm to Perry. Finally giving up, she rolls her eyes and follows him and Gummymon, Tanemon still clinging to her shirt.

 


	2. Believe in Your Digimon

“ _Come on, faster!_ ” Viximon calls. “ _You humans are so slow…_ ”

Laura watches with a small smile on her face as the fat yellow ball of a fox trots in front of them. It seems she doesn’t actually realize how close to her they are. “We’re coming, Viximon.” She swoops down to pick up the creature, which makes her squeal and giggle. “You are just the cutest thing ever… I think I’m gonna keep you.”

“ _Well, duh,_ ” Viximon rolls her eyes. “ _We’re partners. It’s not like you have a choice._ ”

“Wait, what do you mean, partners?” LaFontaine asks from behind Laura. Motimon is clutching their shirt in his stubby fingers, eyes wide.

“ _You’re the only humans here_.” He speaks up. “ _Every once in a while, humans appear in the Digital World. They then become what’s known as the Digi-Destined_.”

“Okay, so how long has it been?” LaFontaine looks down at him.

“ _I don’t know, but Gatomon does. She’s the only one that remembers the humans,_ ” Viximon yips. “ _Comes from being a Holy Beast Digimon._ ” She rolls her small blue eyes. “ _Thinks she’s all that._ ”

“ _Well, she kind of is, Viximon. She’s been protecting us ever since we got here._ ”

“Well, that’s cool and everything, but…”

Laura shoves her hands into her pockets, making Viximon ride on her shoulder. Her eyes go wide as she clutches something in there. “LaF, my phone! I can call the others.”

“Should have thought of that sooner, Hollis. I kinda forgot to charge mine, but I have it.”

Laura beams and pulls out her phone, the crappy flip-phone her father had given her, and begins to tap the screen. “ _What is that?_ ” Viximon squirms and falls into her arms, accidentally touching the device with her nose. As soon as it comes into contact with the Digimon, it begins to glow. A strange light shoots out of it and surrounds Viximon, making her yelp and fall over.

“What’s happening?” Laura cries, throwing her phone to her feet. The device stops glowing, but it doesn’t look like a phone anymore. It looks like a strange square with even stranger writing on it.

“ _A Digivice!_ ” Motimon shouts. “ _It marks you as a DigiDestined!_ ” He unlatched himself from LaFontaine shirt and crawls down their body to reach into their pocket. “ _Is this yours?_ ” All of a sudden, as Motimon touches LaFontaine’s phone, he begins to glow and their phone changes into the same device Laura is holding. “ _Now you have one too._ ” He looks proudly up at the ginger, his chest puffed out in pride.

“So, what do we do with these?” LaFontaine asks, holding the device by the tips of their fingers.

“ _I don’t know, but Gatomon will!_ ” Viximon hops up and down, eyes shining with excitement. “ _As soon as we get back to the grotto, she’ll explain everything._ ”

“Alright, where is this…” Laura’s question drops as a mighty roar echoes through the forest around them. “What was that?” Her voice is a higher pitch from fear.

Viximon and Motimon share a look before glancing up at their respective DigiDestined. “ _His name is Kuwagamon. He’s an Insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and a Scissor Claw that can chop through anything!_ ”

The trees around them rattle and shatter as a large bug breaks through the canopy. “ _Scissor Claw!_ ” it grows as it uses its large mandibles to cut through the trees and even some dirt is ripped up.

“We should run now, right?” LaFontaine looks around for some place to hide.

“ _I wanna fight!_ ” Viximon stands on her stubby legs and shouts, “ _Killing Stone!_ ” Her body suddenly turns grey as she launches herself at the large insect creature. It bounces off and Viximon reappears at Laura’s feet, looking a little worse for wear. “ _Ow…_ ”

“ _My turn!_ ” Motimon stands in front of LaFontaine. “ _Bubble Blow_!” Large pink bubbles emerge from his mouth, harmlessly disappearing when it touches the monster. “ _We’re not strong enough!_ ” He turns to LaFontaine. “ _Do something!_ ”

“What am I supposed to do?” the ginger responds.

“Viximon, no!” Laura shouts as the small yellow Digimon stumbles to her feet and stands to face Kuwagamon.

“ _I have to protect you, Laura._ ”

The dirty blond suddenly flashes back to the last time she’d hear that and her heart falls to her stomach. _Carmilla…_ she thinks. Tears bead in her eyes as she reaches for her Digimon. “Viximon!” She puts all of her heart into the shout, not realizing she’s still clutching the Digivice in her hand. It begins to glow, as does Viximon, who is in midair. She shimmers for a moment, making the humans look away from the bright light.

“ _Diamond Storm!_ ” a louder, female voice shouts and Laura looks up. Where Viximon once was, is now a tall foxlike female figure with fur sticking out from her shoulders and chest. She has purple sleeves, which have the yin-yang symbols on them and three fingers with claws on each hand. She also has purple swirling symbols on her knees, Like Viximon, she a long, white-tipped tail, but her legs are longer and make her look more human than the stubby legs of her prior form.

Kuwagamon shrieks as it’s bombarded by small razor sharp shards, making small cuts on its thick outer shell. Laura watches, wide-eyed, as what once was a small blob of a fox now looks like a beautiful fox-woman.

“Laura, what the hell did you do?” LaFontaine turns to their friend.

Before Laura can answer, Motimon turns to LaFontaine and shouts, “ _I have to help her!_ ”

“But your attacks didn’t work before.” LaFontaine shakes their head. “You’re too small.”

“ _You have to believe that I can do this,_ ” Motimon responds. “ _If you believe, I might be able to Digivolve, like Viximon._ ”

“Is Viximon gone?” Laura asks as the large fox-woman continues her shining attacks. Her fists and feet are engulfed in a raging inferno of blue flames, which she uses to kick and punch at the bug Digimon. He retaliates with another scissor claw, downing the unnamed Digimon.

“ _Let me at ‘em!_ ” Motimon bobs up and down. “ _Let me at ‘em!_ ”

“Okay, little guy! Go get ‘em! I know you can!” LaFontaine smiles, pushing the small pink Digimon with their foot. He responds with a whoop and, just like with Viximon, his shape changes in midair.

“ _Super Shocker!_ ” a bug breaks free from the ball of light Motimon went into. He has six legs in total, the front being long arms with grey claws at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. He kind of reminds LaFontaine of a ladybug.

“Awesome!” LaFontaine shouts, pumping their fists as he charges at the other bug. A rod of electricity shoots from his antenna, making the Kuwagamon cry out.

While LaFontaine and the new form of her partner are occupying their attacker, Laura makes her way slowly over to what used to be her Digimon. “Viximon?” she whispers quietly.

“ _I’m Renamon now, Laura,_ ” the fox-woman gets to her feet and the dirty blond gulps. Renamon is even taller that Danny, which says a lot. “ _You look so much smaller than I remember._ ”

“And you’re taller.” This makes Renamon laugh.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Renamon puts a paw to her heart. “ _Without you, I would have never been able to Digivolve._ ”

“Where did Viximon go?”

“ _We are the same. She is just a lesser form of mine._ ”

“Will she come back?” Laura hears LaFontaine shout and she looks back. “You know what, we can talk later.” She pushes her Digimon in the direction of the fight. “Go get ‘em girl… Um, you are a girl, right?” Renamon chuckles and jumps back into the fray with her Diamond Storm attack. “Wow,” Laura whispers, eyes wide as she watches the fight.

* * *

 

“ _Run!_ ” The two Tsunomon bounce in front of the two women, eyes wide. Behind them, Danny and Carmilla run as fast as they can. A little while before, they had been walking, minding their own business, when a rhino-like Digimon had charged out of the underbrush, looking quite mad.

“It sucks that your powers don’t work here, Morticia,” Danny snarks as they run.

“Can it, Clifford,” Carmilla growls. They had learned earlier that her supernatural powers, besides hearing and smell, have somehow disappeared.

“What the hell is that thing anyway?” Danny asks the small bouncing Digimon running with them.

“ _Monochromon! And we must have strayed right into its territory!_ ” says the Tsunomon on the right side.

“ _They also get really upset when they’re hungry!_ ” says the other Tsunomon.

“Well, can we attack back?” Carmilla asks, trying to run just a little bit faster.

“Maybe if I had a pitchfork or, you know, a flamethrower,” Danny responds sarcastically.

The two Tsunomon skid to a stop and exchange a look. “ _Ready?_ ” they say at the same time before jumping at the Monochromon. “ _Bubble Blow!_ ” Harmless pink bubbles come from their mouths, only making the grey Digimon angrier.

“Great, now you’ve made it even madder than it was before!” Carmilla throws her hands up in the air.

“ _Maybe if you actually helped us, we’d defeat it!_ ” the Tsunomon that’s more particular to Carmilla retorted.

“Okay, well, um,” the vampire stutters. “You go and, um, attack, tough guy!”

“You too!” Danny actually throws her Tsunomon in the air at the Monochromon.

From each girls’ pocket, a bright light shines and connects them to the two small Digimon. “What the…?” With wide eyes, the vampire and the human watch as the small creatures slowly expand.

“ _Blue Blaster!_ ” a deep voice comes from one of the shapes as the light breaks and a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard appears. He has a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusual pink markings. A blast of blue fire explodes from his mouth, momentarily blinding the attacking Digimon.

“What the hell? Where did the little dude go?” Danny steps back in shock. She pulls out her phone, which transforms into a strange blue square with markings on it in her hands.

The other Tsunomon, which has a beam of light attached to something in Carmilla’s pocket, transforms and shouts, “ _Sparkling Strike!_ ” It breaks free of the light and appears as a four legged red lizard-creature with blue markings on its body. It has nine tails that slowly fan out and emit bolts of electricity.

“Why does yours look different?” Carmilla asks as she pulls out the phone Laura forced her to get. It turns into the same kind of device Danny is holding. “They were the same thing a few seconds ago.”

They watch in awe as the two Digimon work together to defeat the Monochromon, which explodes into blue partials, which are absorbed into their Digimon. The one with blue fur runs over to Danny while the red lizard goes to the vampire. “ _Digimon don’t always have a set Digivolution. It all depended on you._ ”

“I still don’t understand… and what the hell is this?” the redhead waves the device in front of the Digimon.

“ _Gabumon, they’ve got Digivices!_ ” the red lizard stands on its hind legs and looks at the one in the vampire’s hand.

“ _Indeed. Elecmon. They are two of the six that Gatomon told us about._ ”

“ _We should get going. Just in case his friends find out he’s missing,_ ” Elecmon falls to stand on all fours as Gabumon takes Danny’s hand. She smiles down at him while Carmilla just gives the red reptile a small smirk. To her surprise, he smirks back.

* * *

 

“Perry, come on!” Kirsch calls to the frazzled ginger. Gummymon is floating quietly next to his head, humming and bobbing up and down.

“This _thing_ won’t get away from me.”

“ _Maybe I just like you too much,_ ” Tanemon squeaks from her place at Perry’s shoulder.

“ _Or, maybe, she can’t detach herself because she always forgets how,_ ” Gummymon giggles.

“ _Oh, get over yourself, Gummymon. That was one time!_ ” the frustrated plant Digimon responds.

Suddenly, behind Kirsch, a few of the bushes shake. “What was that?” Perry asks, terrified. Kirsch puts a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down. “LaFontaine… Laura… this isn’t funny.” She can’t say anymore because, from behind the bush, something lobs a pink pile of _something_ at her. It lands at her feet and she squeaks, hiding behind the man.

“Who’s there?” he calls out. “Show yourself!”

And, from behind the bushes, comes a large slug creature with red eyes and its tongue sticking out of its mouth.

“ _It’s a Numamon. They love throwing ‘Nume-Sludge’ at people and they’re know for their bad breath,_ ” Tanemon says.

“ _Totally hygiene-deficient._ ” Gummymon nods its head.

“Okay, so, how do we get rid of it?” Perry asks, coming slowly out from behind Kirsch.

“ _Well, if we were stronger we could do it, but we can’t in this form,_ ” Gummymon tells them.

“ _We need your help!_ ” Tanemon jumps up and down.

“Well you’ve got it, little man!” Kirsch pumps his fists and Gummymon bops it. “Go Gummy-dude!

Gummymon charges at the Numamon, who is still throwing yellow sludge at the four. As he reaches the slug, Kirsch’s phone glows in his pocket and a light shoots out, attaching itself to Gummymon. “ _Terrier Tornado_!” a voice shouts from within the light before a swirling green tornado shoots out and knocks the Numamon over. When the light, and wind, clears, a small white thing with one horn that kind of looks like a bunny with super long ears is standing there with a huge smirk on his face.

The Numamon just snorts and continues to fling the pink goop. Perry screams as one lands next to her and gets a little on her pants. “ _I’ll protect you, Perry! Don’t worry!_ ”

“Be safe!” Perry hugs the little seedling to her before she lets her go.

The phone in Perry’s pocket shines a light on Tanemon before she begins to shine with a bright light. Long vines shoot out of the light as a female voice screams, “ _Poison Ivy!_ ” The vines wrap around the Numamon, momentarily confusing it, before the voice screams, “ _Now, Terriermon!_ ”

The white Digimon, Terriermon, shouts, “ _Bunny Blast!_ ” A large concentrated green blast erupts from his mouth and flies toward the Numamon. “ _Let go, Palmon!_ ” The vines retract just as the blast hits, disintegrating the slug Digimon.

“Whoa! That was awesome!” Kirsch runs over to tackle Terriermon, who is all smiles. The other Digimon, a plant-like creature with light green skin and purple-tipped claws turns to Perry. She also has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. “ _So, how’d I do?_ ” Palmon asks the ginger.

“You, Palmon, were wonderful.” Perry reaches out and hugs the plant-like Digimon.

“Come on, we gotta find the others. I can’t wait to see their faces!”

“ _Moumantai, Kirsch,_ _Moumantai,_ ” Terriermon says, making the three others laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> So, surprise! Danny and Carmilla might have the same In-Training Digimon... but when they Digivolve they're different. One is heading toward the route we see in the Digimon Adventure/ Digimon Adventure 2.0, but Elecmon is leaning toward the cat instead of the dog. 
> 
> "Moumantai" which is something Terriermon says in Digimon Tamers, means "no problem" or "relax."
> 
> Oh and, about Renamon. I wanted her to be taller than Laura, so I looked up her hieght. Turns out no one really knows. But Danny is 6'3", but Renamon is a tall Digimon. So she's about 6'7" in this story. The tallest of them all.
> 
> Please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought. A new chapter will be up soon. I promise that the group will finally meet up and we'll have some fluffy time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a strange place to put the gang, isn't it. But I've been thinking about crossovers for a long time and I think I'm just going to put them out there. Please tell me what you thing and, if you're confused or just want to see who everyone's Digimon is, there's a link on my profile @ https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4417463/whiterose-blackrose. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
